


Sex, Zombies, and Dean Winchester?

by angriestbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Guns, M/M, Reader is a BAMF, Sex, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, and sarcastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angriestbee/pseuds/angriestbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is officially hell. Zombies have risen, and it's every man (or woman) for themselves. You're trying your best to survive in this world, when you run into Dean Winchester and his friends. From then on everything is unknown, will you befriend these people? Or will they feed you to the beasts you're trying so hard to escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work, and I'm really nervous. It's supposed to be a zombie apocalypse AU, and the main character is you! I hope you guys like it, and any constructive criticism you have would be greatly appreciated!

Your breath was cold as you waited. It was the beginning of September, and there’d already been the first frost of the season. You wrapped the scarf around your neck tighter, your fingers clenching and unclenching on the gun you were holding. The Glock 19 felt comfortable in your hands, as if you’d known its feel for years. And you had; your father had used that gun during his career as a policeman. You shut your eyes as you remembered him again, willing the pain to go away. It hadn’t been easy losing him, especially when it had been your own mother that devoured him in front of your very eyes. 

A sound resonated across the silent street, causing you to glance up quickly. They were here. You’d been following this small group of survivors for a couple days now, keeping out of sight as they travelled from town to town. There were four of them, three men and a female. Two of them were massive, taller than six feet you guessed. They were quite efficient, moving in silently and picking a place clean, then heading off again. It had been hard to follow their trail, they left almost no tracks. They pulled up across the street at the abandoned 7/11 in their black impala. It was a nice car, but even nice cars felt the wear of the apocalypse. They got out and entered the convenience store quickly, flashlights on top of their guns, illuminating the building. As soon as they entered the store, they were gone. You sighed and let your gun fall into your lap, adjusting your scarf again. The wind had picked up, and empty plastic bags and dead leaves were sailing across the empty street. 

You waited for what seemed like hours for them to exit the store. When they did, there were only three of them. You held your breath, willing the last one to exit the store. You didn’t know what it was about these strangers, but you were rooting them on. Only the girl, the short brown haired one and the tallest one exited the convenience store. There was no sign of the other tall one. You sighed and were getting up to leave when a hand on your shoulder stopped you. Your body tensed, wondering whether your secret attacked was alive, or undead. The warmth of the hand told you they were very much alive, but that didn’t stop your heart from slamming inside your body. The living, breathing survivors were much more dangerous than their undead counterparts. You slowly turned your head, looking up at the person whose hand was clenching tightly onto your shoulder. 

Your breath caught in your throat as you saw it was the second tallest member of the group. Up close, he was much more handsome. Freckles were dusted lightly over his nose and cheeks, his sandy hair was blowing slightly in the cool air, and his eyes were a candy apple green. But you knew you couldn’t be distracted by this gorgeous man, you had to remain level headed. You slowly reached for the glock in your lap, willing him to keep still long enough for you to gain the upperhand. When your fingers were just touching the metal, he yanked you upwards onto your feet. The glock clattered to the ground, and he quickly kicked it towards him. His face was twisted into a half smirk as he beheld your current position, you were totally and utterly defenseless. 

“What’s your name, hot stuff?” he asked, still smirking down at you. 

Instead of answering, you kicked your leg up and made contact with his nether regions, smiling at the agony on his face instead of the smirk. You twisted out of his grasp as his hands flew down to cup himself, and you reached downward to get your glock. Just as your fingers reached around the gun, his hand was around your forearm. Instead of dropping the gun, however, you swung your arm up to make contact with his face, his jaw making a cracking sound from the impact of your gun and the force behind it. He grunted and doubled over in pain, letting go of your forearm. You saw your chance and you took it, running as fast as you could away from him. It was useless though, because you’d forgotten to look where you were going, and by the time you could get your bearings, you slammed right into the chest of the taller man. 

The force of the impact caused you to fall backwards, landing your butt on the hard concrete; your glock skittering across the ground as your hands went to stopping your fall. You looked up as you heard the cocking of a shotgun, your eyes looking down the barrel. The next thing you knew, your head was hurting like nothing before and your world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late! Many things came up between now and when I started this fic, but I promise I'll begin updating more frequently/regularly. Thank you for sticking with me thus far, any constructive criticism is much appreciated as well, since this is my first fic!

When you woke up, you were squished between two bodies. And when I say squished, I mean squished. It felt as if your body was no longer your own, instead you were just one big mass of human flesh. You could feel the rumbling of an engine, and the tightness of the rope around your wrists. When you opened your eyes, you realized you were sitting in the impala. The redhead was on your right, the dark haired man on your left. In the front seat was the two tallest men, the one you’d crashed into and the one you’d fought. The latter was currently nursing his jaw, obviously sulking. He was the one driving, and you immediately felt sorry that you’d caused him such pain. You didn’t know what it was about these people, but they were different. Everyone else you’d encountered thus far had been nothing to you. You didn’t care if you killed them or the zombies got to them. But these people, these strangers, were more than that. 

 

The man to your left glanced over at you, and smiled slightly when he saw you were awake. It wasn’t an angry smile, more so one of sympathy. The man driving looked up into the mirror long enough to see you awake as well, and his brow furrowed. 

 

“I’ll give you some credit for the punch, but did you really have to use the gun?” he asked, scowling at you through the rearview mirror. You blushed slightly, embarrassed. Which didn’t make sense, because you’d done what you thought you had to to survive. If anything, you should be angry with them, not the other way around. Hell, you were being held captive in their car! Before you could get any angrier, the woman to your right burst out laughing. She had a nice laugh, and made the environment in the car seem less tense. Your shoulders dropped a bit, you hadn’t noticed that they’d tensed up. 

 

You feigned a sneeze, and bent down towards your boots as you did so. You awkwardly grasped the small knife hidden inside your boot, then sat back up with it hidden in your sleeve. You tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as you started to saw at the ropes binding your wrists slowly, occasionally coughing to cover the noise. The others in the vehicle chatted idly, seeming to forget you were there. Either that, or they were waiting till they reached their destination to start questioning you. You soon learned that the man to your left was named Castiel, the woman to your left was Charlie, the tallest was Sam, and the man you punched in the face was Dean. You thought the name was fitting, and your face seemed to heat up whenever you thought of him. 

 

You nearly screamed in triumph as the rope finally broke, and it was just in time: the impala was pulling to a stop. The headlights illuminated a small entrance into a brick building, while the rest of the world was dark. Night had always been scary, but now with the threat of the undead, it was more deadly than it ever had been. You quickly dropped the knife back into your boot, and followed Charlie out of the car. When Dean approached you and tried to take your arm, you dropped the ropes, and spun away from him. You tried to put as much distance as possible between you and the group, but couldn’t get very far before a huge weight was thrust upon your body, pushing you down. You struggled to get up, but all you could do was lie on the ground. Soon you the weight was lifted, and you soon realized Dean had thrown himself on top of you. He grabbed your arm roughly and brought you to a standing position, before leading you into the building. For the first time since you had awoken in the car, you were scared. You didn’t know these people, they could be anybody.


End file.
